


Поздравление

by Attyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао только что стал капитаном и требует заслуженных поздравлений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поздравление

Мидорима даже не смотрел на их руки. Пялился куда-то в стенку над плечом Такао, отстраненный, как никогда. Думал о чем-то. Раки на первом месте сегодня, талисман дня у Мидоримы в кармане, а значит, все его мячи... то есть в камень-ножницу-бумагу он Такао точно сделает.  
Зачем смотреть. Выкинул бумагу и стоит, ждет, видимо, когда Такао заплачет от поражения.  
Такао вздохнул и ткнул его двумя пальцами в живот. Мидорима вздрогнул и наконец опустил взгляд.  
— Ну что, Шин-чан, — Такао водил пальцами по его футболке, надавливая, ощущая твердый пресс. — Скажи что-нибудь своему капитану.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Мидорима. Он, кажется, не дышал. Такао положил всю ладонь ему на грудь, запрокинул голову — с ума сойти, насколько Мидорима был выше, а ведь Такао вытянулся на несколько сантиметров за зиму.  
— А искренне сказать слабо? — он тяжко вздохнул, показывая, как расстроен деревянным голосом Мидоримы.  
Но Мидорима молчал. Может быть, не стоило его поддевать — меланхолично подумал Такао и вздохнул, убирая руку.  
— Хочешь, сыграем до трех побед? — предложил он, поднимая кулак.  
— Не стоит, — хрипловато отказался Мидорима. — Ты...  
— Как хочешь, — Такао похлопал его по груди и сделал шаг назад.  
Мидорима, возможно, хотел сказать что-то еще — но Такао было в общем-то все равно. Он ведь представлял себе это все, представлял себя капитаном, Мидориму, радостного за него, Мидориму, который поздравил бы его, Мидориму, которого можно было бы сделать вице-капитаном и опираться на его плечо в трудную минуту.  
А так... разочарование было не особо приятным чувством. Такао решил, что лучше переживет его в одиночку, но уйти не успел — стоило развернуться, как Мидорима вдруг схватил его за плечи. И держал, не давая ни уйти, ни повернуться обратно.  
— Поздравляю, Такао, — а сам, гад такой, сократил расстояние между ними до минимума, и Такао затылком чувствовал его неровное дыхание.  
И как ему такому было не поверить?  
— Вот, можешь же, когда хочешь, Шин-чан, — Такао старался выдать издевательский тон, но выходило все равно с благодарностью. Почему-то было важно, чтобы Мидорима все-таки его признал. — У тебя случайно нет фетиша на разыгрывающего с четверкой на футболке?  
— Нет, — Мидорима почему-то вздрогнул. Его пальцы сжались на плечах Такао сильнее, прежде чем он тихо прошептал, — но теперь может появиться.  
И почему он был таким честным сейчас, Такао и не знал. И чем он сам такое заслужил — тоже был без понятия. Наверное, ангельским терпением и, как он думал, несчастной и безответной любовью к Мидориме. Если продолжать ему верить, выходит, любовь не безответная, и гореть Такао в аду.  
Он попытался развернуться, и на этот раз Мидорима его отпустил.  
Поправил очки неожиданно суматошным, человеческим жестом, оставаясь стоять вплотную. Если податься еще чуть-чуть ближе, они соприкоснутся. Такао подозревал, что в этот момент Земля сойдет с орбиты и наступит конец света, поэтому взял Мидориму за руку и повел за собой в раздевалку.  
Они переодевались, не глядя друг на друга. Такао пихнул скомканную форму в сумку и обернулся — Мидорима тщательно складывал свою футболку.  
Еще и пальцами разглаживал — Такао смотрел-смотрел, а потом поймал Мидориму за оба запястья, останавливая его руки. Наклонился и поцеловал забинтованный указательный палец. Высунул язык, смачивая шершавый пластырь слюной.  
Мидорима должен был сказать на этом моменте «Такао, что ты делаешь?!» или «Такао, не мешай мне!», или еще что-то в этом духе, но он выдохнул только «Такао». И Земля сошла с орбиты в самом деле: гравитация тут же сломалась.  
Мидориму вздернул Такао в воздух, прижал всем телом к стенке и вдруг поцеловал.  
Кольнуло ревностью, потому что целоваться Мидорима умел. Или нет — он удивленно замер, стоило Такао высунуть язык и лизнуть его нижнюю губу. А потом приоткрыл рот — и Такао не упустил возможность.  
Он застонал, когда Мидорима ответил, возвращая ему поцелуй и запихивая язык в его рот — стоило ожидать, Мидорима, в конце концов, и в защите, и в атаке был хорош.  
Такао цеплялся за его плечи, балансируя на цыпочках — Мидориме тоже было неудобно все время наклоняться, и они съехали на пол, бестолково хватаясь друг за друга, пытаясь избавиться от лишней сейчас одежды — Такао не удержался от смешка, когда осознал и удивился, как тщательно они эту одежду на себя надевали только что.  
— Шин-чан, слушай, такое дело, — пробормотал он, запихнув ладонь в штаны Мидоримы и тяжело дыша в его шею. Мидорима лапал его за задницу так, что Такао хотелось растечься лужицей и продолжать нести какую-то влюбленную лабуду. — Я раньше почему-то думал, что я по девочкам.  
— Я не похож на девочку, — прошептал Мидорима в его макушку. Такао хохотнул и боднул его в плечо, удовлетворенно услышав его стон — Такао как раз нащупал член.  
— Так я же говорю, — продолжил он, проведя ладонью по горячему стволу. Мидорима задрожал. — Раньше. Теперь-то я знаю, что я по тебе.  
Он и сам не понял, когда это узнал — наверное, еще со средней школы. Главное было не проговориться, а то зазнается еще, что Такао будет делать с зазнавшимся Мидоримой?  
Он и с обычном-то не всегда знает. Хотя... может быть, теперь уже и знает. Такао запрокинул голову — Мидорима понял намек и поцеловал его. Его губы чуть-чуть дрожали, и целовал он уже торопливо, наверное, по своим меркам даже жадно. Такао очень хотелось бы и себя потрогать, но одной рукой он дрочил Мидориме, а другой держался за его плечо, и пальцы сводило судорогой. А попросить... это могло подождать, целоваться было слишком сладко.  
Мидорима вдруг замер, сильно, слишком сильно сжимая ягодицы Такао — и он как раз успел открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть открытое, удивленно-беззащитное выражение чужого лица, и на ладонь брызнули теплые капли.  
Собственное возбуждение стало совсем нестерпимым. Такао выпустил плечо Мидоримы — если спросит, это была месть за теперь уже наверняка покрытую синяками задницу — и неловко попытался расстегнуть свои брюки. Пальцы не слушались, он касался члена сквозь штаны и шипел от нетерпения, почему-то забыв, что он не один сейчас.  
Мидорима перехватил его запястье, сам расстегнул молнию и высвободил член. Такао зажмурился, успев увидеть мелькнувшее на его лице выражение.  
Незнакомое.  
Жадное.  
Незнакомый жадный Мидорима дрочил уверенно и размашисто, заставляя Такао толкаться в его руку и жалобно стонать — и кричать, когда Мидорима довел его до оргазма.  
Такао прислонился к стеночке и вздохнул.  
— Дай мне пять минут, я как ватный, — попросил. Открыл глаза — Мидорима смотрел на него в ответ, не отрываясь, уже спрятавшись за очками и обычным своим взглядом. Но Такао-то видел — при одной мысли все внутри скрутило жаром предвкушения. Такао очень, очень хотел увидеть жадность на лице Мидоримы снова.  
Мидорима поставил его на ноги ровно через пять минут. Наверное, секунды про себя считал.  
— Пошли домой, капитан, — прошептал на ухо. — Я проиграл, я тебя отвезу.  
Такао не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы знать, что Мидорима улыбается. Хотя по нему, может быть, и не видно.


End file.
